Silver Moon
by Maddiejane94
Summary: Going to Magic School and having powers is hard even for Melody who has a hot rival named Ikuto. Will these two ever learn that they love each other? Or will Melody continue to hate his guts? Full Summary inside! Please R&R! T incase I snap Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Yelling gets you nowhere

Silver Moon!

Chapter 1

"Yelling is never the way to get what you want!"

Girl: *Walks with her friends and their names appear in front of them* You can't be serious you mean your singing Glorious Sunshine soon? *Melody*

Girl: Why not… I am an awesome singer after all. *Utau*

Melody: But you know you need a break once in a while.

Girl: I think she rocks! *Nadeshiko or Naddy*

Boy: Sister stop being a fan girl when you her best friend. *Nagihiko or Nagi*

Naddy: I can be a fan girl if I want!

Girl: Me too! *Yaya*

Melody: Jeez these two are crazy.

Girl: I agree. *Rima*

Yaya: Look there's the school… Huh? Great! Mister Monster and his popular buddies are there!

Melody: Mister Monster? (Hi my name Melody Higurashi and I go to Seiyo High School. I'm a Freshman there and my friends and I always together. I have long Black hair that goes to my waist but I pull it up so its to the center of my back. The Girl who's a famous Singer is Utau Hoshino. She wears her blonde hair in two pony tails. She is really famous with the boys. The Fan Girl is Naddy she has long violet hair and she's very wise sometimes. Her twin brother is Nagi. Their names are Nadeshiko and Nagihiko Fujisaki. Naddy and Nagi for short. Yaya is named Yaya Yuiki. She's one baby character and always wants me to treat her like one. Rima is Petite and cute but if you call her short or a midget she might end up killing you.)

Yaya: Yeah Mister Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Melody: Oh yeah that jerk and his popular group. (Ikuto Tsukiyomi is the leader of our rival group. He has Midnight Blue hair and Sapphire Eyes that makes any girl fall for him. He's been on my back for years just so he can rule the school but its an epic failure seeing I know all his tricks.) Ignore them and lets go. *She walks pass the group of boys and only one girl without looking at them and her group follows her*

Boy: Yeah try to ignore me why don't you Tennis Queen. *Ikuto*

Melody: *Looks at him with a Glare in her eyes* Leave me alone Playboy.

Ikuto: huh? *His eyes widen at what she said and he stands there staring after her* (She said that like she had no heart at all.)

Boy: Dude what's up? *Kukai*

Ikuto: nothing Tennis Queen is just mouthing off at me again.

Kukai: Then you should tell her the truth.

Ikuto: No she hates me remember?

Kukai: Maybe not she might just be using that as her cover up.

Ikuto: Cover up?

Kukai: Yeah you know like Amu uses?

Girl: *Amu* I don't use a cover up!

Kukai: You use a shield and that's a cover up.

Boy: She only uses at school. *Tadase*

Kukai: That's her cover up its exactly what Melody is doing. Huh? Ikuto where'd you go?

Boy: There. *Kairi* He went that way. *Points to where Ikuto is walking*

Kukai: Thanks Dude.

Kairi: Glad to help but we'd better get into school class will start soon.

Kukai: Lets go and make this year awesome!

Later At Lunch…

Girl: Look at them it's the losers.

Boy: No its not your group is the losers!

Melody: *Sighs and sits down next to Utau* This is stupid they were fighting all last year and now this year too?

Yaya: Melody?

Melody: Yeah what is it Yaya?

Utau: We all have something to tell you.

Melody: Huh? *Looks at them confused*

Utau: I know since we are rivals that we aren't supposed to like each other but… I've liked Kukai since middle school when this fight started.

Melody: You like that dorky, soccer guy named Kukai? *Utau nods with small hearts floating around her head* Yaya I'm guessing you like that Sanjou guy?

Yaya: His name is Kairi and he's super cute!

Melody: Date them I don't care but it has to be secret.

Naddy: I wish there were good guys there for me.

Melody: Naddy…

Nagi: I really like someone too but she hates me.

Melody: *Gives him the 'Its Rima isn't it' look and he nods* Then tell her.

Rima: *Sits down next to Melody* Tell who what?

Nagi: Nothing Rima ignore us.

Melody: *She uses her water power and sprays him in the face and he glares at her* Stop lying Nagi.

Rima: I knew he was lying since my power is to tell when someone is lying.

Naddy: Your so cool Rima!

Rima: Liar you think Melody is cool.

Naddy: *Sweat drops* You didn't have to say it that way.

Rima: I knew Melody was lying this morning when she said she hated that Monster guy.

Melody: Its not a lie Rima. But I don't hate him I dislike him is that better?

Rima: Yaya what does the future say?

Yaya: Uh? I can't say or Melody might kill me. I can say Nagi has a chance with someone. *Gives him 'That means make your move or your future will change' look and he sighs*

Melody: Its okay Nagi trust me. She'll figure it out sooner or later.

Naddy: Yeah even if I have to tell her! *Naddy covers his sisters mouth*

Nagi: That's not needed!

Utau: *Has her eyes closed while she's focusing on something* Hmm.

Melody: Talking to your Crushes mind?

Utau: *Opens her eyes shocked* N-No. Not at the moment I was actually searching through the minds to find out info on the Dance coming up.

Melody: any luck?

Utau: Someone is going to ask you.

Melody: Who?

Utau: Not telling. *Sips her soda when Rima does*

Melody: Your so mean.

Utau: Its my job.

Melody: *Sighs when the lunch Bell rings saying Lunch is over* I got to go I'll see you all later.

Utau: Bye good luck and choose your answer wisely since I know how you truly feel for him.

Melody: Huh? *Looks at her confused after Melody gets up and walks away heading to class after* (Who is Utau talking about?)

Kairi: Miss Melody?

Melody: Huh? Oh your Kairi Sanjou right?

Kairi: Uh? Has anyone asked your friend to the Dance yet?

Melody: *Gives him the 'I get it' look* No Yaya is still free so you better move quickly Kairi.

Kairi: *Blushes* How'd you know I was talking about Yaya?

Melody: I have the power to tell when someone is in love and I can control the elements I can also tell when someone is using their powers. Go get her she really likes you too. *Walks away and sighs* Good Luck Yaya, Kairi. *She turns the corner and stops when she sees Ikuto blocking her way* What do you want?

Ikuto: *Disappears and reappears in front of her* You don't need to be so loud before you start yelling at me hear me out.

Melody: Huh? *She feels his feelings coming off of him and she freezes up as he speaks*

Ikuto: I know we've always been enemies but not anymore. I really do like you that's why I'm always talking to you and calling you Tennis Queen. So will you go to the dance with me?

Melody: *She unfreezes and she turns away from him* After you've been a jerk since middle school? You expect me to accept your love? Never! All you are is a selfless Jerk who toys with girls until your done with them! Its not happening so forget it!

Ikuto: *He grabs her arm* I know I've been like that but hasn't anyone ever told you that when someone is mean to you it really means they like you?

Melody: *She closes her eyes to stop her Fire power from coming* Its never gonna happen so forget it.

Ikuto: Give me a chance okay? I'm able to tell how others feel too right now your angry but its just hiding something. I know what that something is! it's the Feelings you share for me but your to afraid what others will think of you! That's why I've fallen in love with you! Because you feel the same way! Only you see the real me!

Melody: *Pulls her arm away from him and turns to look at him* Yelling is no way to get what you want Ikuto so forget it. *She runs away from him so she doesn't end up burning something and the Picture freezes on Ikuto's shocked Face*

Preview…

Yaya: Ikuto and Melody are still not talking? I thought Ikuto told her how he felt about her? Things heat up in the next Chapter though! Melody also gets surprise when she goes to visit her old friends Grandmother's Grave she finds out that Ikuto had a little Sister! Find out what happens Next time!

Character Profile: Melody Higurashi…

Melody tries to be a normal girl but it fails because Ikuto is like the Devil of the Magic World! She has Waist Length Black Hair. Her Powers are to tell how people around her feel. She can also control the Elements. When she gets really angry she loses the control of fire and goes out of control. Maybe dating Ikuto who can control only Water is a good think. She is really good friends with Naddy and Nagi and they've been friends since they were born. Melody met the other girls when she got into Middle School.


	2. Chapter 2: AN Sorry not Chapter!

**Me: Here's the full Summary! **

**Full Summary: Going to Magic School and having powers is hard even for Melody who has a hot rival named Ikuto. Will these two ever learn that they love each other? Or will Melody continue to hate his guts? Can these two "Rivals" learn that love can save the whole school? Before its too late? Find out in this Exciting Meluto Story! Its rated in case I snap. **

**Me: There you have it lol So I really you like my new story cuz I thought of it in a dream after reading someone else Story about a Magic School. This Features all types of Mystical Creatures from Fae to Werewolves to Witches and Warlocks. So I really hope you enjoy. Wizards are what most people at their school is lol. Element Users are what Melody and Ikuto are but they have a big secret that they won't even tell their friends... Review and tell me if you can guess it! So enjoy the Story! **

**Melody: That was long. **

**Rima: Yes it was. **

**Me: Shut up Rima and do the Disclaimer. **

**Rima: Fine but my fans can kill you if your mean to me. **

**Me: Gomen (Sorry) but please do the Disclaimer. **

**Rima: Maddie-Chan does not own Shugo Chara or its Characters. Some Characters are made by Maddie-Chan but she needs help with New Characters. If you have any ideas please Message her and give her the information. **

**Utau: On with the Story I can read the Readers Mind they are saying they want to move on too! **

**Me: Right so Enjoy! **

Silver Moon!

Chapter 1

"Yelling is never the way to get what you want!"

Girl: *Walks with her friends and their names appear in front of them* You can't be serious you mean your singing Glorious Sunshine soon? *Melody*

Girl: Why not… I am an awesome singer after all. *Utau*

Melody: But you know you need a break once in a while.

Girl: I think she rocks! *Nadeshiko or Naddy*

Boy: Sister stop being a fan girl when you her best friend. *Nagihiko or Nagi*

Naddy: I can be a fan girl if I want!

Girl: Me too! *Yaya*

Melody: Jeez these two are crazy.

Girl: I agree. *Rima*

Yaya: Look there's the school… Huh? Great! Mister Monster and his popular buddies are there!

Melody: Mister Monster? (Hi my name Melody Higurashi and I go to Seiyo High School. I'm a Freshman there and my friends and I always together. I have long Black hair that goes to my waist but I pull it up so its to the center of my back. The Girl who's a famous Singer is Utau Hoshino. She wears her blonde hair in two pony tails. She is really famous with the boys. The Fan Girl is Naddy she has long violet hair and she's very wise sometimes. Her twin brother is Nagi. Their names are Nadeshiko and Nagihiko Fujisaki. Naddy and Nagi for short. Yaya is named Yaya Yuiki. She's one baby character and always wants me to treat her like one. Rima is Petite and cute but if you call her short or a midget she might end up killing you.)

Yaya: Yeah Mister Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Melody: Oh yeah that jerk and his popular group. (Ikuto Tsukiyomi is the leader of our rival group. He has Midnight Blue hair and Sapphire Eyes that makes any girl fall for him. He's been on my back for years just so he can rule the school but its an epic failure seeing I know all his tricks.) Ignore them and lets go. *She walks pass the group of boys and only one girl without looking at them and her group follows her*

Boy: Yeah try to ignore me why don't you Tennis Queen. *Ikuto*

Melody: *Looks at him with a Glare in her eyes* Leave me alone Playboy.

Ikuto: huh? *His eyes widen at what she said and he stands there staring after her* (She said that like she had no heart at all.)

Boy: Dude what's up? *Kukai*

Ikuto: nothing Tennis Queen is just mouthing off at me again.

Kukai: Then you should tell her the truth.

Ikuto: No she hates me remember?

Kukai: Maybe not she might just be using that as her cover up.

Ikuto: Cover up?

Kukai: Yeah you know like Amu uses?

Girl: *Amu* I don't use a cover up!

Kukai: You use a shield and that's a cover up.

Boy: She only uses at school. *Tadase*

Kukai: That's her cover up its exactly what Melody is doing. Huh? Ikuto where'd you go?

Boy: There. *Kairi* He went that way. *Points to where Ikuto is walking*

Kukai: Thanks Dude.

Kairi: Glad to help but we'd better get into school class will start soon.

Kukai: Lets go and make this year awesome!

Later At Lunch…

Girl: Look at them it's the losers.

Boy: No its not your group is the losers!

Melody: *Sighs and sits down next to Utau* This is stupid they were fighting all last year and now this year too?

Yaya: Melody?

Melody: Yeah what is it Yaya?

Utau: We all have something to tell you.

Melody: Huh? *Looks at them confused*

Utau: I know since we are rivals that we aren't supposed to like each other but… I've liked Kukai since middle school when this fight started.

Melody: You like that dorky, soccer guy named Kukai? *Utau nods with small hearts floating around her head* Yaya I'm guessing you like that Sanjou guy?

Yaya: His name is Kairi and he's super cute!

Melody: Date them I don't care but it has to be secret.

Naddy: I wish there were good guys there for me.

Melody: Naddy…

Nagi: I really like someone too but she hates me.

Melody: *Gives him the 'Its Rima isn't it' look and he nods* Then tell her.

Rima: *Sits down next to Melody* Tell who what?

Nagi: Nothing Rima ignore us.

Melody: *She uses her water power and sprays him in the face and he glares at her* Stop lying Nagi.

Rima: I knew he was lying since my power is to tell when someone is lying.

Naddy: Your so cool Rima!

Rima: Liar you think Melody is cool.

Naddy: *Sweat drops* You didn't have to say it that way.

Rima: I knew Melody was lying this morning when she said she hated that Monster guy.

Melody: Its not a lie Rima. But I don't hate him I dislike him is that better?

Rima: Yaya what does the future say?

Yaya: Uh? I can't say or Melody might kill me. I can say Nagi has a chance with someone. *Gives him 'That means make your move or your future will change' look and he sighs*

Melody: Its okay Nagi trust me. She'll figure it out sooner or later.

Naddy: Yeah even if I have to tell her! *Naddy covers his sisters mouth*

Nagi: That's not needed!

Utau: *Has her eyes closed while she's focusing on something* Hmm.

Melody: Talking to your Crushes mind?

Utau: *Opens her eyes shocked* N-No. Not at the moment I was actually searching through the minds to find out info on the Dance coming up.

Melody: any luck?

Utau: Someone is going to ask you.

Melody: Who?

Utau: Not telling. *Sips her soda when Rima does*

Melody: Your so mean.

Utau: Its my job.

Melody: *Sighs when the lunch Bell rings saying Lunch is over* I got to go I'll see you all later.

Utau: Bye good luck and choose your answer wisely since I know how you truly feel for him.

Melody: Huh? *Looks at her confused after Melody gets up and walks away heading to class after* (Who is Utau talking about?)

Kairi: Miss Melody?

Melody: Huh? Oh your Kairi Sanjou right?

Kairi: Uh? Has anyone asked your friend to the Dance yet?

Melody: *Gives him the 'I get it' look* No Yaya is still free so you better move quickly Kairi.

Kairi: *Blushes* How'd you know I was talking about Yaya?

Melody: I have the power to tell when someone is in love and I can control the elements I can also tell when someone is using their powers. Go get her she really likes you too. *Walks away and sighs* Good Luck Yaya, Kairi. *She turns the corner and stops when she sees Ikuto blocking her way* What do you want?

Ikuto: *Disappears and reappears in front of her* You don't need to be so loud before you start yelling at me hear me out.

Melody: Huh? *She feels his feelings coming off of him and she freezes up as he speaks*

Ikuto: I know we've always been enemies but not anymore. I really do like you that's why I'm always talking to you and calling you Tennis Queen. So will you go to the dance with me?

Melody: *She unfreezes and she turns away from him* After you've been a jerk since middle school? You expect me to accept your love? Never! All you are is a selfless Jerk who toys with girls until your done with them! Its not happening so forget it!

Ikuto: *He grabs her arm* I know I've been like that but hasn't anyone ever told you that when someone is mean to you it really means they like you?

Melody: *She closes her eyes to stop her Fire power from coming* Its never gonna happen so forget it.

Ikuto: Give me a chance okay? I'm able to tell how others feel too right now your angry but its just hiding something. I know what that something is! it's the Feelings you share for me but your to afraid what others will think of you! That's why I've fallen in love with you! Because you feel the same way! Only you see the real me!

Melody: *Pulls her arm away from him and turns to look at him* Yelling is no way to get what you want Ikuto so forget it. *She runs away from him so she doesn't end up burning something and the Picture freezes on Ikuto's shocked Face*

_Preview…_

_Yaya: Ikuto and Melody are still not talking? I thought Ikuto told her how he felt about her? Things heat up in the next Chapter though! Melody also gets surprise when she goes to visit her old friends Grandmother's Grave she finds out that Ikuto had a little Sister! Find out what happens Next time!_

**Character Profile: Melody Higurashi…**

**Melody tries to be a normal girl but it fails because Ikuto is like the Devil of the Magic World! She has Waist Length Black Hair. Her Powers are to tell how people around her feel. She can also control the Elements. When she gets really angry she loses the control of fire and goes out of control. Maybe dating Ikuto who can control only Water is a good think. She is really good friends with Naddy and Nagi and they've been friends since they were born. Melody met the other girls when she got into Middle School. **

**Me: So how was it? By the way the Character Profiles will be at the end of every Chapter remember: **

**Amu: Message Maddie-Chan if you have an Idea about a Character! She will write the Details down and put it in her story! **

**Yaya: Thanks a lot for reading this it is a full 9 page. The next Chapter might be a lil longer or shorter depends if Maddie-Chi gets it up before she goes back to school on the 6th (Next Friday) **

**Me: Expect it before and If I get new Characters I'll put the next Chapters of the other stories up as well. Arigatou Taishite Dokusho! (Thanks for Reading) **

**Utau: See you all sooner then you think. **

**Me: What she said!  
**


	3. 3: Chapter 2

**Me: Here's the full Summary! **

**Full Summary: Going to Magic School and having powers is hard even for Melody who has a hot rival named Ikuto. Will these two ever learn that they love each other? Or will Melody continue to hate his guts? Can these two "Rivals" learn that love can save the whole school? Before its too late? Find out in this Exciting Meluto Story! Its rated in case I snap. **

**Me: There you have it lol So I really you like my new story cuz I thought of it in a dream after reading someone else Story about a Magic School. This Features all types of Mystical Creatures from Fae to Werewolves to Witches and Warlocks. So I really hope you enjoy. Wizards are what most people at their school is lol. Element Users are what Melody and Ikuto are but they have a big secret that they won't even tell their friends... Review and tell me if you can guess it! So enjoy the Story! **

**Melody: That was long. **

**Rima: Yes it was. **

**Me: Shut up Rima and do the Disclaimer. **

**Rima: Fine but my fans can kill you if your mean to me. **

**Me: Gomen (Sorry) but please do the Disclaimer. **

**Rima: Maddie-Chan does not own Shugo Chara or its Characters. Some Characters are made by Maddie-Chan but she needs help with New Characters. If you have any ideas please Message her and give her the information. **

**Utau: On with the Story I can read the Readers Mind they are saying they want to move on too! **

**Me: Right so Enjoy! **

Silver Moon!

Chapter 1

"Yelling is never the way to get what you want!"

Girl: *Walks with her friends and their names appear in front of them* You can't be serious you mean your singing Glorious Sunshine soon? *Melody*

Girl: Why not… I am an awesome singer after all. *Utau*

Melody: But you know you need a break once in a while.

Girl: I think she rocks! *Nadeshiko or Naddy*

Boy: Sister stop being a fan girl when you her best friend. *Nagihiko or Nagi*

Naddy: I can be a fan girl if I want!

Girl: Me too! *Yaya*

Melody: Jeez these two are crazy.

Girl: I agree. *Rima*

Yaya: Look there's the school… Huh? Great! Mister Monster and his popular buddies are there!

Melody: Mister Monster? (Hi my name Melody Higurashi and I go to Seiyo High School. I'm a Freshman there and my friends and I always together. I have long Black hair that goes to my waist but I pull it up so its to the center of my back. The Girl who's a famous Singer is Utau Hoshino. She wears her blonde hair in two pony tails. She is really famous with the boys. The Fan Girl is Naddy she has long violet hair and she's very wise sometimes. Her twin brother is Nagi. Their names are Nadeshiko and Nagihiko Fujisaki. Naddy and Nagi for short. Yaya is named Yaya Yuiki. She's one baby character and always wants me to treat her like one. Rima is Petite and cute but if you call her short or a midget she might end up killing you.)

Yaya: Yeah Mister Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Melody: Oh yeah that jerk and his popular group. (Ikuto Tsukiyomi is the leader of our rival group. He has Midnight Blue hair and Sapphire Eyes that makes any girl fall for him. He's been on my back for years just so he can rule the school but its an epic failure seeing I know all his tricks.) Ignore them and lets go. *She walks pass the group of boys and only one girl without looking at them and her group follows her*

Boy: Yeah try to ignore me why don't you Tennis Queen. *Ikuto*

Melody: *Looks at him with a Glare in her eyes* Leave me alone Playboy.

Ikuto: huh? *His eyes widen at what she said and he stands there staring after her* (She said that like she had no heart at all.)

Boy: Dude what's up? *Kukai*

Ikuto: nothing Tennis Queen is just mouthing off at me again.

Kukai: Then you should tell her the truth.

Ikuto: No she hates me remember?

Kukai: Maybe not she might just be using that as her cover up.

Ikuto: Cover up?

Kukai: Yeah you know like Amu uses?

Girl: *Amu* I don't use a cover up!

Kukai: You use a shield and that's a cover up.

Boy: She only uses at school. *Tadase*

Kukai: That's her cover up its exactly what Melody is doing. Huh? Ikuto where'd you go?

Boy: There. *Kairi* He went that way. *Points to where Ikuto is walking*

Kukai: Thanks Dude.

Kairi: Glad to help but we'd better get into school class will start soon.

Kukai: Lets go and make this year awesome!

Later At Lunch…

Girl: Look at them it's the losers.

Boy: No its not your group is the losers!

Melody: *Sighs and sits down next to Utau* This is stupid they were fighting all last year and now this year too?

Yaya: Melody?

Melody: Yeah what is it Yaya?

Utau: We all have something to tell you.

Melody: Huh? *Looks at them confused*

Utau: I know since we are rivals that we aren't supposed to like each other but… I've liked Kukai since middle school when this fight started.

Melody: You like that dorky, soccer guy named Kukai? *Utau nods with small hearts floating around her head* Yaya I'm guessing you like that Sanjou guy?

Yaya: His name is Kairi and he's super cute!

Melody: Date them I don't care but it has to be secret.

Naddy: I wish there were good guys there for me.

Melody: Naddy…

Nagi: I really like someone too but she hates me.

Melody: *Gives him the 'Its Rima isn't it' look and he nods* Then tell her.

Rima: *Sits down next to Melody* Tell who what?

Nagi: Nothing Rima ignore us.

Melody: *She uses her water power and sprays him in the face and he glares at her* Stop lying Nagi.

Rima: I knew he was lying since my power is to tell when someone is lying.

Naddy: Your so cool Rima!

Rima: Liar you think Melody is cool.

Naddy: *Sweat drops* You didn't have to say it that way.

Rima: I knew Melody was lying this morning when she said she hated that Monster guy.

Melody: Its not a lie Rima. But I don't hate him I dislike him is that better?

Rima: Yaya what does the future say?

Yaya: Uh? I can't say or Melody might kill me. I can say Nagi has a chance with someone. *Gives him 'That means make your move or your future will change' look and he sighs*

Melody: Its okay Nagi trust me. She'll figure it out sooner or later.

Naddy: Yeah even if I have to tell her! *Naddy covers his sisters mouth*

Nagi: That's not needed!

Utau: *Has her eyes closed while she's focusing on something* Hmm.

Melody: Talking to your Crushes mind?

Utau: *Opens her eyes shocked* N-No. Not at the moment I was actually searching through the minds to find out info on the Dance coming up.

Melody: any luck?

Utau: Someone is going to ask you.

Melody: Who?

Utau: Not telling. *Sips her soda when Rima does*

Melody: Your so mean.

Utau: Its my job.

Melody: *Sighs when the lunch Bell rings saying Lunch is over* I got to go I'll see you all later.

Utau: Bye good luck and choose your answer wisely since I know how you truly feel for him.

Melody: Huh? *Looks at her confused after Melody gets up and walks away heading to class after* (Who is Utau talking about?)

Kairi: Miss Melody?

Melody: Huh? Oh your Kairi Sanjou right?

Kairi: Uh? Has anyone asked your friend to the Dance yet?

Melody: *Gives him the 'I get it' look* No Yaya is still free so you better move quickly Kairi.

Kairi: *Blushes* How'd you know I was talking about Yaya?

Melody: I have the power to tell when someone is in love and I can control the elements I can also tell when someone is using their powers. Go get her she really likes you too. *Walks away and sighs* Good Luck Yaya, Kairi. *She turns the corner and stops when she sees Ikuto blocking her way* What do you want?

Ikuto: *Disappears and reappears in front of her* You don't need to be so loud before you start yelling at me hear me out.

Melody: Huh? *She feels his feelings coming off of him and she freezes up as he speaks*

Ikuto: I know we've always been enemies but not anymore. I really do like you that's why I'm always talking to you and calling you Tennis Queen. So will you go to the dance with me?

Melody: *She unfreezes and she turns away from him* After you've been a jerk since middle school? You expect me to accept your love? Never! All you are is a selfless Jerk who toys with girls until your done with them! Its not happening so forget it!

Ikuto: *He grabs her arm* I know I've been like that but hasn't anyone ever told you that when someone is mean to you it really means they like you?

Melody: *She closes her eyes to stop her Fire power from coming* Its never gonna happen so forget it.

Ikuto: Give me a chance okay? I'm able to tell how others feel too right now your angry but its just hiding something. I know what that something is! it's the Feelings you share for me but your to afraid what others will think of you! That's why I've fallen in love with you! Because you feel the same way! Only you see the real me!

Melody: *Pulls her arm away from him and turns to look at him* Yelling is no way to get what you want Ikuto so forget it. *She runs away from him so she doesn't end up burning something and the Picture freezes on Ikuto's shocked Face*

_Preview…_

_Yaya: Ikuto and Melody are still not talking? I thought Ikuto told her how he felt about her? Things heat up in the next Chapter though! Melody also gets surprise when she goes to visit her old friends Grandmother's Grave she finds out that Ikuto had a little Sister! Find out what happens Next time!_

**Character Profile: Melody Higurashi…**

**Melody tries to be a normal girl but it fails because Ikuto is like the Devil of the Magic World! She has Waist Length Black Hair. Her Powers are to tell how people around her feel. She can also control the Elements. When she gets really angry she loses the control of fire and goes out of control. Maybe dating Ikuto who can control only Water is a good think. She is really good friends with Naddy and Nagi and they've been friends since they were born. Melody met the other girls when she got into Middle School. **

**Me: So how was it? By the way the Character Profiles will be at the end of every Chapter remember: **

**Amu: Message Maddie-Chan if you have an Idea about a Character! She will write the Details down and put it in her story! **

**Yaya: Thanks a lot for reading this it is a full 9 page. The next Chapter might be a lil longer or shorter depends if Maddie-Chi gets it up before she goes back to school on the 6th (Next Friday) **

**Me: Expect it before and If I get new Characters I'll put the next Chapters of the other stories up as well. Arigatou Taishite Dokusho! (Thanks for Reading) **

**Utau: See you all sooner then you think. **

**Me: What she said!  
**


End file.
